


Medicine

by Drakochan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Intersex, Masochism, Other, Pet Names, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: It's not the first time Naoh'sae has started a fight and limped back to Noblesse Headquarters wounded, and it certainly won't be the last. But he's looking for a little different kind of medicine from one of the resident healers.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Nonbinary Character/Original Male Character, Yolain Soleiller (Original Character)/Naoh'sae Regondat (Original Character)
Kudos: 11





	Medicine

The sting of a split lip and split knuckles made him feel alive as he limped back to the Noblesse headquarters, looking forward to a hot bath to ease the ache that he knew was coming, even if it was the good kind of ache. He hissed in a breath as he rubbed his lip, the sting just this side of pleasant, and though the bleeding from his nose had eased, he felt it start anew. _Damn Brass Blade fuckers think they own this desert…_

He'd left a few of them worse off than he, so he counted that a win. A feral grin curled his lips as he shoved the door open and stepped inside, tail flicking behind him as he paused in the cooler air out of the desert heat. His eyes closed for just a moment and when he opened them again he would have startled if he was not used to it. Yolain stood before him, brow arched and a wicked smirk on their lips. 

"I see you have been making trouble again, darling." They practically purred the words and the tone in tandem with slender digits brushing his bruised cheek, just gentle enough not to hurt, but he saw the red of blood on their fingertips, from his nose or lips no doubt, before they dipped into plush pink lips. 

All thoughts of a hot bath and a nap were wiped away and an answering smirk flashed across the miqo'te's features, ears flicking forward to betray the practiced nonchalance in his tone. "Hm… Maybe so, but you always patch me up right." Maybe after dealing a little collateral damage of their own but… For a moment his mismatched eyes grazed over their slender form, taking in the graceful lines of their body.

"You are a little too pleased with yourself, little fighter. After ruining the nice clothes I got you…" those perfect lips turned down into a frown, fingertips brushing the collar of Naoh'sae's shirt where he knew it was stained bloody from his lip. Whether it was actual displeasure or a part of their little dance was yet to be seen.

"Only as replacement for the ones you ruined," the miqo'te retorted easily, watching Yolain's face for that sign of true displeasure or teasing disapproval. 

Their lips thinned, but a flash of wicked delight in those dark eyes revealed their mood. "Then I shall have to punish you properly for staining these, shan't I?"

"Hm, that's a lot of talk." Naoh'sae let his eyes narrow, a smirk tugging painfully at his own features. Yolain moved eerily fast, fingers grasping Naoh'sae's jaw, almost painful where the tips of sharp nails pricked his skin.

Their game always smacked of that edge of danger, just on the edge of too far but never quite crossing the line. It sent a thrill of delighted anticipation through him, and the grip suddenly withdrew, the whisper of nails across his skin sending a shiver down his spine despite the desert heat. His reaction had a different kind of heat to it, and he was close at Yolain's heels as they wound into the private quarters so often shared.

"If you don't want those ripped like the others, I suggest you disrobe." The casual dismissal in Yolain's tone and the smirk that met his hasty shuffle out of his clothes sent a thrill to his very core and Naoh'sae wasted no time in slithering out of the form-fitting breeches and loose tunic he wore. His smallclothes swiftly followed, leaving the lean miqo'te bare before his lover with clothes cast aside on the floor. Naoh'sae was clearly pleased with the entire situation, dark skin flushed and cock already half hard. Yolain's laugh rang out, delighted at the speed of their order being obeyed.

Naoh'sae followed obediently when a long thin finger crooked for him to join them at their bed, slipping atop the coverlet though his gaze never strayed from those fine features, as if enthralled by the elezen. 

"So many delightful punishments we could choose from…" Their voice was low, but still loud in the silence of the room, arm crossed over their chest to hide the tantalizing peek of skin that was their usual, the other hand lifted for a fingertip to tap against their angular chin, the haughty disdain in those dark eyes making Naoh'sae bare his teeth in a momentary show of defiance, daring. 

"Get on with it," he said, voice rough with lust and harsher than he intended. 

"Ah, ah, ah. I think I have the perfect discipline in mind… And since you're so impatient." Yolain moved close, long fingers grasping Naoh'sae's length as they slid gracefully onto the bed, a predator moving in for the kill. The miqo'te's head fell back on the pillows with a low moan, reaching for Yolain's hand with his own only to find a lightning quick grip pinning his hands away. "No. You do not touch until I say you may." They leaned in close, breath tickling the soft hair around his face, voice pitched low. "You don't want me to have to tie you up now, do you?"

A low, keening moan was all that met the words, and fingers tightened around the base of his shaft, making Naoh'sae squirm under the deceptively strong figure looming over him, their hair spilling across their shoulders to tickle across his chest. 

"I asked a question, darling." Their hands ensured he was going nowhere, quite literally held by the cock. 

"No," he said, even the single word rough with want, golden eye fixed unblinking, the shaggy bangs hiding his blue eye but for the glimpse of it through feathery strands. "I want to touch you Yolain." 

"Hm… Prove to me you've earned it, kitten. You need to learn your lesson, after all." The hand around his wrists loosened and moved to stroke his cheek, then down his neck. The strokes along his cock resumed as well. The tickling touch of nails raised goose bumps down his arms and made his breath hitch, shifting into a plaintive groan when they teased a pierced nipple, just to the edge of pain before subsiding. They had released his wrists but he knew better than to reach for supple skin beneath that teasing open-front jacket. His hips jerked up into the strokes with a strangled moan, and just as he started to feel the swell of release, the touch of fingers withdrew.

"Fuck… _Please_ don't stop."

Yolain chuckled, low and soft as velvet given sound, hiding their thorns. "I just told you, you must earn it." Their gaze pinned him in place, Naoh'sae unflinching but frozen in place, as effective as a pin through an insect. "Show me you deserve to come." 

Sharp teeth bit into his own lip as he stared up through hooded eyes at Yolain, skin prickling with heightened sensation and acutely aware of every touch no matter how light. His legs spread at the whisper of fingertips along the soft flesh, a hiss of mixed pain and pleasure at the teasing bite of long nails into his flesh, Yolain's touch not hard enough to draw blood though he saw them contemplating it. 

"Please," he gasped as Yolain touched his body everywhere but his arousal. The teasing touches everywhere along his thighs and the flash of teeth were all the warning he got as Yolain followed through on that apparent thought, fingers taking Naoh'sae in hand once more as their lips pressed to supple skin. He knew all too well that the kiss only momentarily prefaced the sharp pain of teeth taking sensitive flesh… piercing, tearing, drawing a low cry from Naoh'sae before he could stifle it. The combined pleasure of the deft fingers along his cock with the sharp sting of teeth on his thigh was the most delicious torture. 

Just as he started to feel the combined sensation of the start of orgasm once more and light headed from the blood his lover took, Yolain pulled away, lips and mouth scarlet, head tilted back in ecstasy as their tongue slid across their lips. Naoh'sae groaned softly at the sight, turning quickly into a loud moan as Yolain stroked in earnest now. 

"Do you want to come?" They leaned close, eyes dark with the hunger they sated, the other hunger only barely stoked as he felt their fingertips tweak his nipple, drawing a soft whine from him. Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, his fingers tangled in their long hair, a keening whine as they drew away again, half-lidded eyes fixed on them. “Answer me, kitten,” they purred, drawing a hand down his thigh where it pulled away from his cock.

Naoh’ra felt his lips curl back in a snarl, teeth bare with his frustration, and his hips twitched at the ghost of fingertips along his thighs. “Yes, Yolain, I want to…” his voice hitched as they dipped their head back to the wounds, the sting and pleasure of tongue lapping across the punctured skin, a smear of his own blood across their cheek as they looked back to his face. 

“Tell me, kitten. Use your words. Ask for what you want…” Their tone had gone teasing, enjoying watching him squirm with want from the last two times he’d almost reached his peak. 

“Yolain…” he whined, hips rolling as if that would bring him relief. “Please, fuck me. Fill me up. I want to feel you inside me.”

“That’s better,” they purred, voice low and dangerous and sending shivers like electricity up his spine. “Prepare yourself then… If you want me so badly, you won’t come from just that, right?” A smirk flashed across their lips for just a moment, and Naoh’sae groaned low and needy, shifting on the bed to roll to the small side table, more specifically the drawer and the jar of oil within. Yolain sat just out of his reach as he shifted on the bed, meeting those dark eyes with an unblinking gaze. 

He made a show of dipping his fingers into the oil before he set aside the jar, pressing oil slick fingers along his skin and then into his ready heat. Naoh'sae couldn't contain the needy moan as he worked himself open, ears pinned against soft, fluffy hair, eyes slipping shut. 

"That's right my little fighter," Yolain purred, watching with hungry intent, even sated from other hungers. "Show me how you want it."

Naoh'sae sat up a few moments later, teeth catching his lip, his one visible eye half lidded and dark with lust, like molten gold against dark skin. "Take me." He shuddered with want as slender fingers ran up his thigh and then he was being overwhelmed from everywhere at once, hands exploring his body and lips crushing his mercilessly and the feeling at long last of being filled as he asked, a low moan against Yolain's lips all he managed. Yolain's lips were sweet but sweeter still was the murmur of praise against his ear as their hips moved as one, his rough fingers grasping at Yolain's fair skin. 

Yolain drew back from the kiss to splay fingers against his chest and pin him to the bed as hips slammed into his, no sweet lovemaking but exactly what he asked for as he writhed beneath pale skin and the curtain of fair hair fell around Yolain's shoulders, alabaster skin shining with sweat. 

Naoh'sae clutched the sheets and keened a moan as he came, at long last, body shaking from pent up release and Yolain murmured praise before a soft moan betrayed their climax in turn. 

"So good for me," the soft lilting voice came close to his ear and Naoh'sae shifted to nip at Yolain's ear. 

"I thought I was being scolded." 

"Perhaps." The breathy chuckle sent pleased shivers through him and Naoh'sae watched through hooded eyes as Yolain pulled away, getting a cloth to clean their mess before a few tucks of fabric and buttons put their flawless image back in place.

The bed shifted with Yolain's weight as a hand settled over the rough bite on his inner thigh, a warm tingle of healing magic that mended the skin and then the touch shifted to a brush of fingertips along his lip, the split stitching back in whole once more. 

"Good as new."

"My thanks." Naoh'sae sat up with a groan and tucked a kiss against Yolain's jaw, sliding off the bed to gather his clothes. "Same time next week?"

Yolain's bright laugh filled the room and Naoh'sae grinned in turn.

"Perhaps. Though you needn't always require mending when you show up on my step."

"I get my medicine either way," Naoh'sae murmured with a wink, a flick of his tail as he slipped out of the room, boots in hand and bare feet padding silently down the hall back to his own room.


End file.
